My Bloody Valentine
by KewlGurlEC66
Summary: This is a short story I wrote to pass some time. It’s about love and jealousy. Written in my POV.please R


Summary: This is a short story I wrote to pass some time. It's about love and jealousy. please R&R  
  
My Bloody Valentine  
  
"Good night love," I said, gently pressing my lips against Malik's.  
  
"I don't want tonight to end," he whispered softly, his breath tickled my ear. I smiled and slowly ran my fingers down his chest, he said that every night when he dropped me off. It was a sort of tradition or something.  
  
"I don't want it to end either," I really didn't want it to end, but I knew that it had to.  
  
"Then come home with me," he pleaded.  
  
"I can't baby," my voice was weak from the intensity of his eyes. "I have to go home." I kissed him again. I hated telling him that.  
  
"I love you," his words mingled into the kiss.  
  
I tenderly touched the side of his face as we reluctantly broke away from each other, "I love you more."  
  
My hand clasped around the door handle and I slowly began to jerk the door open. "Don't go," Malik said sadly, his words pierced into my heart like a sharp dagger. His hand rested on top of mine, hoping that I would change my mind about going inside.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, brushing his hand off of mine.  
  
"Baby, what would you do if I died tonight?" he asked. I knew that question was coming, but like every time he asked it I didn't know how to answer him. "Then there would be no tomorrow," he continued, each word that he spoke pulled at my heart deep inside my chest.  
  
"There's always a tomorrow and your not going to die," I answered, the same answer I always gave. I felt his hands draw around my small frame as he pulled me close to his warm body. I hugged my arms around his neck tightly, he was always afraid of tomorrow. I heard his trembling breathing echo in my ear. Sometimes I wondered if he was ever hiding anything from me. "Good night love," I said again, after the long embrace. We kissed another good bye before I slipped into the house.  
  
Malik stood for a moment on the door step, realizing that he wasn't going to see me again till tomorrow. I watched him closely from the window, my heart longing to beat beside his. He lingered a while longer before returning to his car. He drove away. I headed for my room, no one was home and the house was eerily quiet. My footsteps thundered through the house as I climbed the steps. Twelve steps exactly, I had counted once when I was younger. I flicked on the light, brightening the dark corners of my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed, now wishing that I had gone home with Malik. I reached my hand out to a nightstand and grabbed hold of an old leather notebook that had been resting on top of my phone. I slowly flipped through the worn out pages. It was my dairy. I had gotten it on my sixth birthday and I had written in it ever since. More then a decade of recordings were inside. I remembered hoping that one day after I was famous and maybe even after I had died that someone would find it and read it. Maybe then they would make a movie out of it, or maybe they would publish it as a book for everyone to read.  
  
I slowly unfolded one of the many notes that I had kept inside, a note from Malik. I laughed softly to myself as I read through the words. It was such a childish love that we had first shared, and then over the long years that love had matured into a passionate love. A never-ending love that we would share from lifetimes. I hugged the notes close to me, drawing in every inch of love. 'Some day Malik, some day we'll be together forever, and we won't have to go through another cold and lonely night,' I thought as I closed my eyes and sighed. I let sleep take me into its arms and hold me tight.  
  
I woke to a ringing noise that froze my heart. Something didn't seem right. I reached my hand for the phone; my hand was trembling. I held my breath as I lifted the phone from the receiver, something was not right. "Hello," my voice was shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry," a frightfully calm voice said on the other end. "I had to."  
  
"Who is this?" I asked, sitting upright in my bed.  
  
"I didn't mean to," the voice continued, oblivious to my question.  
  
"Who is this?" I demanded.  
  
"I love you more then anything in the world."  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"No, Malik isn't here anymore."  
  
"Who is this and what are you talking about?" I slowly rose to my feet, my heart was telling me that I didn't want to hear the answers to the questions.  
  
"It's Bakura, and I...I killed...Mal..." The phone slid out of my hand and hit the floor with a heavy thud. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. I could hear Bakura's voice from the phone resting on the ground, he was calling out my name. 'It's not true, it's not true,' I repeated to myself as I fled from my room, escaping Bakura's torturing voice.  
  
I burst out the front door and sprinted down the dark, empty road. Rain poured down around me. He wasn't dead, he was alive. My heart pounded in my ears, I wouldn't believe the lie. My feet raced along the road, he was alive. Tears streaked my face, it wasn't true. I pulled his front door open and clasped my hands over my mouth, holding in a terrifying scream. My eyes were wide with horror and my body trembled. My weak legs gave in and I fell to the floor. Tears cascaded down my face and blurred my vision of my love. My love, my Malik lay on the floor before me, motionless. His neck was covered with blood and red marks. I knew he was dead the moment I saw him, but I wouldn't let myself believe it.  
  
"Malik baby," I said, my words were mumbled and soft. I reached my shaky hand out towards him and touched his still body. His skin was cold. I pressed my fingers against his bloody, pale neck, praying for a beat. Nothing. I hugged my arms around my body, there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.  
  
My bloody Valentine  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I ripped out  
  
His throat  
  
And called you on the telephone  
  
To take off  
  
My disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
There was  
  
Police and  
  
Flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
Headlines read  
  
A lover died  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
Author's note: So that's my story, I hoped you guys liked it. Okay, I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters and the song at the end of the story is not mine, it was written by the band Good Charlotte and it's called My Bloody Valentine, and well that's about it. Thanks for reading, and please review. 


End file.
